The K0MP2 data are a critical resource for biomedical research, will inform human disease studies, be integrated with existing resources and will be accessed, analyzed and mined by mouse biologists, translational researchers, clinicians and wider biomedical community. The MIP2 project will support the K0MP2 project by providing the Data Coordination Centre which will process the complex phenotypic data provide access via a web portal. The DCC aims are to collect and store valid data as it appears throughout the project, to provide unified access to these data for specialist and non specialist users via the web and programmatically, and to support complex queries and statistical analyses. The project has several distinct components and tasks: The Pheno-DCC will validate, perform quality control and manage data acquired dynamically from centres. This will ensure data are robust and allow progress tracking of data at all stages of processing. Specialist data wranglers will manage this process and will interact with the users of the data to ensure user interfaces support the needs of the varied community who will access these data. The statistical and annotation pipelines and environment which will analyze raw data and summarize data for each mutant and assay for presentation to users. A supporting core database, the Core Data Archive, which will store all project data, provide programmatic access, push data to external resources such as NCBI and the Jackson Laboratory and critically provide data for the user interfaces. A single point of entry web portal hosted at www.knockoutmouse.org which will present data to users. I, integrate data from parallel mouse phenotyping projects and provide access to a statistical analysis and query environment Integrate K0MP2 data via biomedical databases at the EBI to ensure that the data are widely distributed to mouse biologists and other scientists .